Ivory Chess's Story
by AsDarkAsTheNight
Summary: Ivory Chess has finished packing for a new school year in Ever After High and predicts something horrid about Wonderland. Fears too much about her future kingdom and talks to Apple White and Periwinkle Frost for advice, via MirrorChat. She tries to convince anyone but it doesn't work out, or it does? The story of my OC in EverAfterHighFandom.


Ivory placed the last pair of shoes in her teal suitcase, her suitcase is like no other suitcase. Her suitcase has an everlasting expanding charm inside, which it can expand and inside and put many things like her Best Friend Forever's hat. She zipped it closed and stopped for a mid-second. She blinked and trembled, she predicted something, something horrible. Like her mum, she can predict anything could happen, perhaps it's the effect on inheriting her mother's lifestyle, living backwards. She could cry, shout, scream but she didn't let any hoarse sound escaped from her grey-painted lips, instead she grabbed her MirrorPad and opened MirrorChat.

She sighed in relief, Apple White and Periwinkle Frost is online. _Lucky me, or no one will believe me_. She called them and a window popped open with the faces of Apple and Periwinkle, or as known by the name, Perry.

**Apple: What charmed you, sweetie?**

**Ivory: I saw something.**

**Perry: Any icicles bothering you lately.**

**Ivory: Wonderland. Is in deep, deep trouble.**

**Apple: I'm very sorry Ivory, but you need to tell that to your parents.**

**Perry: Yeah you should. They'll believe you. I've gotta go, unfinished packing. The end.**

**Ivory: Thank you. It would be very enchanting for my chess pieces! The end.**

**Apple: The end.**

Ivory closed her MirrorPad and she walked by to her sister's room, Ebony. Before they would go to Ever After High they would separate the two twins, Ivory in the Pale Realm and Ebony in the Ruby Realm. It would be for the sake for the two lovely sisters' destiny but it would leave painful wounds to their memories together. She knocked and the door swinged upside down by itself.

"Ebony?" she saw her sister packing two tiaras. Her sister turned around, as if she was staring in a mirror. Ebony walked gracefully in front of her sister, like Duchess Swan. Ebony was very different, she is more serious than Ivory but they're like carefree children when they are alone. "Anything for my little sis'?" she smiled sweetly. Ivory explained what she saw to her, Ebony laughed. Her pet bird, Jabber, snuggled in one of her pillow.

"Ivory, sugar, you're just too confident to your destiny and you just imagined something like that. Your destiny is to become the next White Queen, turn into a lamb and all that cray-cray stuff. You may have fear of the unpredictable future, because of Morrow fell down the bottomless well. Look at me, I'm going to end up in mirror prison by Mrs. Liddell's daughter, like Mother Ruby. Maybe it just popped in your head, so relax sis', maybe you drank too much tea from Mr. Hatter's teapot." The princess shook her head, she didn't believe Ivory.

The two never know each other because on having a conflict when they were born. When they were young, the kingdom separated them for their destiny. Ivory pouted and nodded her head, walking away. She went to her favorite spot on the Chess Palace, the Glass Lake. No wonder she loved it because of the pure water that looked like smooth glass. The diaphanous effect on the water was brilliant! There are horseflies circled around it, Wonderland fishes swam backwards.

There are only white flowers that talked, glare, or even slapped and pull pranks at you. The flowers murmured as Ivory entered. _What a shame, my sister doesn't believe me! She thinks that I'm mad_. Behind the bushes, a rustling sound caught the sense of the worried princess. Maddie, she thought. Picking special spices and ingredients. She set aside the bush and the bush simply snorted and walked away, falling into the lake. "Hey, Maddie!" Ivory called, poring over Madeline Hatter who was picking an angry herb who was speaking in Riddlish. Ivory retold what she saw. Madeline giggled and answered in Riddlish. Ivory couldn't recall what is the meaning of it, because Riddlish is not an exact language. She began to run away, leaving her friend dumbfounded and began to pour tea all over the lake.

Ivory dashed to the throne room, where her mother, the White Queen, and her step-father, the White King. The White Queen is almost the same as her daughter, except for the hair. "Mother!" Ivory cried. "I know what you saw, we believe you. We already called the Wonderland Committee and they are already starting the meeting there," the White Queen held her daughter's hand, and her husband's hand, and already; they are inside the Hearts's Throne Room. The Queen of Hearts was fuming in anger, screaming "OFF WITH THAT!" "OFF WITH THIS!". The Mad Hatter spilled tea on his daughter's cup. Lizzie Hearts decapitated one of her Knave of Hearts card, showing one of her solution. "We must warn them, Heart," the White Queen ordered. Alison Liddell curiously wandered around the room, accidentally bumping into a flamingo. The Queen nodded. This was very, mad. Ivory sank in her chair, the meeting was already dismissed, in a minute. She teleported with her parents to the Chess Balcony, where the citizens of Pale Realm awaited.

"The mad people of Wonderland," Ivory cleared her throat. "This is the last speech for the year I will give to you, I bid my farewells to my beloved citizens." The princess paused for a moment to think what is next, she dodged a boiling cupful of tea, thrown by one of her mad citizen. "Later. I'll be ending my last tour and go to Ever After High, but I must warn you all: There are upcoming future, to dreadful for the Frabjous Day we are having today. Be ready, for our future is bleak, someone will destroy our kingdom." Others gasped, threw random objects, even white bunnies and a dormouse, and cheered. The raised a banner in bold, black letters: Your Madness's Destiny is Important to Wonderland, You Frabjous Princess, will be the Most Wonderlandiful Ruler of All. Some of the words jumbled, misspelled or in Looking-Glass Language. Destiny, she thought, smiling at herself. This year is Legacy Year, where the second-year students of Ever After High sign the Storybook of Legends and bind their stories. But Ivory's smile disappeared, there were no romance, no Prince Charming will come to rescue her, just force marriage. She remembered the Legend of the Two Sisters, and completely shook romance off.

Ivory went to the corridor that leads outside, while passing the Chess Staff Headquarters, she heard the staff talking about her. She stopped and began to eavesdropping. "She only cares for her 'inherited beauty'." One said. "Apple White, the daughter of Queen Snow White has beauty deeper than her and her destiny." "No fit for Wonderland Ruler nor Regnant." "She fits for Ever After Beauty Pageant." The staff chortled. Being the girl who loved her destiny, she was hurt, very hurt. She ran away, with her heels clicking noisily. _I vow that I'll be a great ruler, far more great. I'll work hard for everything. Anything._


End file.
